Why is Master Sad?
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: Zim has just found out that the Tallest lied to him about his mission. He's depressed, and GIR wants to know why. GIR's POV.


Why is Master sad?  
Plot: GIR's POV. Zim just got a call from the Almighty Tallest that he's forever banished to Earth and that his mission was a joke to get him to go away. GIR wonders why Zim is sad about that as he tries to understand what the call really meant. Angst, PG for a lotta sadness. I even cried.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is Master all sad? He should be happy 'cause the Angry Monkey show is on! I love that show. But he's all curled up and crying. I'm trying to cheer him up, like I always do, but he just pushes me away. "Get lost!" he screams. "Can't you see I'm in pain?" I back up a bit. Master's been angry at me before, but not this angry. "Master?" I ask. Master pushes me back further. I'm kinda scared now, 'cause he's yelling at me again. Kinda loud, too. I think Mr. Dib can hear him. "Get lost you stupid android! You failure of a robot! You brain-dead battery controlled monster!" Master's called me these things before, so why do they hurt so much? Mr. Dib is in the window. Master glares at him all scary. I'm scared too. His eyes can be scary if you look at 'em too long. Mr. Dib takes a picture. "How's it feel to know your guts are gonna be splattered all over an autopsy table?" Master's got tears in his eyes again. "It wouldn't matter anyway." He says. "I'm just a failure. The Irken Armada's abandoned me. My mission was a fake. Now I just don't care how long I'm on this filthy planet. If I die a hundred years from now it'll be too soon." Mr. Dib gasps. "Really? Oh wow...Better get pictures now!" I'm kinda mad now. What did Master mean, his mission was fake? Don't the Tallest love him too? And Mr. Dib doesn't care. He's laughing. I'm getting mad at Mr. Dib. My eyes change and I go right up to Mr. Dib. "How would you like it if someone you knew was all laughy at you 'cause you're sad?" Mr. Dib looks at me and walks away. Master hits my head. Kinda hard, too. "Don't speak unless spoken too, you moronic imbicile!" I'm kinda hurting too...Wait. Now I know why Master was sad. The Tallest. They don't like Master anymore. They made Master go away to Earth and not go back to Irk. They just sent him here so they wouldn't need him anymore. Oh, master...I'm sorry. "Master? I really get it!" Master looks at me, all mad. "You could never understand, you worthless living scrap metal! I should melt you down and make a new lawn gnome out of you!" I sort of shrink back a bit. "No, Master. Really. I get it! The Tallest Guys don't love you anymore, do they?" Master sits down on the sofa. "No, they don't. They...never did. They only sent me to this dust ball to get rid of me. I guess I really was just a failure..." Master's crying again. I notice that, while human tears are clear-ish blue, Master's are purple. I wonder if that's why all the humans think he's weird...Master pulls off his glove and looks at his hand. It's green, like the rest of him, and has only three fingers. Mr. Dib's hand has five fingers and is all peachy-colored. I walk up to Master and give him a hug, like I saw on TV. The little baby hugged the grown-up human. Either Master is too sad to care, or he's ignoring me, because he's not pushing me away like he always does. He's just sort of sitting there, shaking. Then he hugs me back. I don't know why he is, he just is. I think he must be REALLY sad to even THINK of hugging me back. "I'm sorry for everything, GIR. I really never thought of you with any respect. You're my SIR unit, and I love you just about as much as I hate the rest of this filthy planet. And that's a lot." I hug Master harder. He looks down at me 'cause I'm kinda short. "And my name isn't 'Master'. You were programmed to say that, but my name is Zim." I grin. "Zim." Mas-er, Zim nods. "Come on. Let's go try to destroy this filthy planet one last time." THE END.  
Authoress' note: I love this story. It's so cute! GIR says the cutest things! 


End file.
